Nathan Klein
Nathan Klein, played by Angelo Berkowitz, is a supporting character in "The Age of Reason". He is a Philadelphia gangster working as a bootlegging driver for Waxey Gordon. He is killed by Manny Horvitz during an attempted hijacking. Biography Season 2 He is driving the lead car of a convoy of four vehicles transporting alcohol from Philadelphia to Atlantic City for Nucky Thompson. Klein works for Nucky's business partner Waxey Gordon; Waxey has taken responsibility for transporting the shipment safely. The third partner, New York crime boss Arnold Rothstein has also provided men for this purpose; Meyer Lansky and Lucky Luciano. Lansky checks his watch, he is sat next to Klein in the lead vehicle. There is a bang followed by a hiss and Klein pulls the car over. Lansky gets out and draws a handgun while Klein checks the flat tyre. Luciano and another man get out of trucks and run to the front, also with weapons in hand. Luciano asks what happened and Klein jokes that they are taking a coffee break. Lansky suggests that the flat might have been caused by a nail in the road. Luciano checks the tyre and dismisses the suggestion. A volley of shots is fired from the woods off to the driver’s side of the convoy and Luciano’s man is hit. Luciano, Lansky and Klein take cover on the passenger side of the car and return fire. The firing stops and Jimmy Darmody calls out for Luciano’s group to drop their weapons. Luciano is shocked to recognise Jimmy’s voice and identifies himself. Jimmy and Manny Horvitz, unaware of Rothstein’s involvement in Nucky’s deal with Waxey, are just as surprised to find the New Yorkers guarding Nucky’s liquor. Jimmy instructs Luciano to come out and promises not to shoot. The two groups face off in the road, weapons still pointed at one another. Luciano explains Rothstein’s deal with Nucky. Richard Harrow expresses disbelief. Manny asks Jimmy what he wants to do. Lansky breaks the ensuing silence with a proposition. He calls the chance meeting another opportunity to partner up. Manny wants blood and sees the New Yorker's association with Waxey as reason enough to kill them. Jimmy repeats Whitlock’s earlier advice that not all insults require a response. Manny reminds Jimmy of the $5000 debt between them. Jimmy asks the New Yorkers to advance the money and tells Manny that killing everyone is bad business. They agree to let the New Yorkers deliver the load as planned on the understanding that the two groups will collaborate to take control of the entire bootlegging business in the future. Lansky calls the meeting kismet and states that Rothstein and Nucky’s time has passed. Klein unwisely interjects that Waxey’s time is not over. Manny sighs, says that they will worry about Waxey, and shoots Klein in the head. Later his face is chewed off by a racoon. Relationships *Waxey Gordon: Boss *Manny Horvitz: Killer (deceased) *Lucky Luciano: Associate *Meyer Lansky: Associate *Alfred Gordetsky: Colleague (deceased) *Herman Kaufman: Colleague (deceased) Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 2 Category:Philadelphia Category:Gangsters Category:Drivers Category:Deceased